


a relaxing night (and a case of olfactophilia)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [37]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kinktober 2016, Oral Sex, PWP, Pantyhose, Pantyhose Fetish, Vaginal Sex, general warnings for the general problems of this couple, not working to the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're not gonna miss this pair, are you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started on Kinktober Day 4, I'm going back and writing the old days, and am finally caught up. Day one was spanking, but I'm really not into that and don't feel like writing it, so instead, I used this as an excuse to write this horribly sinful LaddLua idea that I never should have done, but it's been rattling in my brain for a while so here we are. I am so sorry.  
> 

He likes to help her relax in any way that he can, because he loves her and because stress can be dangerous, can shorten a life or even end one, and he _can't_ have that. And he likes to help her relax just because he _likes_ to, and he doesn't think he needs much more of a reason for that. They're _engaged_ , after all; he shouldn't have to _explain_ anything they do to anyone but her, and Lua very rarely asks him questions.

Tonight, he can tell that she's tired, and he can't help but feel a little bit bad for that, since he's been the one dragging her all over town all day. She deserves to relax, and he wants to make her feel good before it's time for her to go to sleep. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looks up at him with a bit of knowing. That look is gone from her eyes almost instantly, but he saw it, and that's all that matters. He's the only one who notices and can read those subtle changes, and she knows that and so they can communicate in ways others never understand.

She lifts one leg, and it would almost be theatrically, like a showgirl, except for the fact that there is still no emotion in her face. With a quick flex of her foot, her heel pops out of her shoe, and Ladd kneels down in front of her to pull it off delicately and discard it. He takes her foot in his hand then, pressing his thumbs into the bottom and gently working at them. Finally, she has the slightest shift in expression and she sighs, a ghost of a smile that might as well be a grin to him playing at her lips.

“That feels good, huh, doll?” he asks. This is for her as much as it is for him, but she's _relaxing_ , and that's all that really matters. Never mind the fact that his pulse is quickening, that lust is stirring up within him, all he cares about is making sure that he can relax her.

He works his hands up and down her foot, up and down until he thinks he's done enough, and then he nuzzles it. It's an act so gentle and so light that it he's sure he doesn't even look like himself while he does it, but that's what Lua deserves, she deserves the him that nobody else does. Never again is he going to hold back in love, except where it counts.

Her pantyhose are sleek, a flesh tone, and he loves the way they feel in his hands, against his face. Turning his face, he buries it against the sole of her foot and inhales lightly. He's never been able to _explain_ the way the scent of pantyhose, of pantyhose against skin, makes him feel, or even the scent. Lua hasn't asked about this little quirk of his, or even commented once. She seemed surprised, the first time, but she didn't say anything and now, she just _knows_ when that's what he's going for.

There's a silence when they do this that rarely fills their room, but he doesn't feel like he has to fill it. It's comfortable and he's distracted, and that's just fine, that's just fine by him. When he lets her foot come to rest on the floor, she pops the other leg up like she did with the first, and removes that shoe as well, beginning to repeat the process. He's not so patient this time around, and his massage doesn't last nearly as long, but Lua doesn't complain to him because she _understands_.

This time, when he nuzzles her, burying his nose in the arch of her foot, he takes in a deeper breath before running his tongue up her foot. She shivers, and he's never figured out if it's because she likes it or just because it feels weird for her. Perhaps she's just vaguely ticklish, and that's the closest he can get to getting some sort of reaction out of her. Whatever the case, he does it again, but this time he changes direction and runs his tongue over her ankle and up her calve, to the inside of her thigh. Now she squirms a bit, her own excitement building, and he takes in the scent of her arousal mingled with that of the pantyhose.

“You're not gonna miss this pair, are you?” he asks, his voice muffled. “Well, are you? Don't worry, I can get you more...” Without waiting for an answer, he pulls back to dig his fingers into the fabric and pull, ripping a rather large hole in them. She lays back as he does this, and once there's a big enough hole that he can get her panties out of the way, he presses his face between her thighs and eats her until she's _loud_ \- at least for her- and he is always so _proud_ because she could never sound that way for anybody else in the world.

He doesn't stop until she comes, and then he stands and she wraps her legs around him and he fucks her like that, through her ripped pantyhose that he loves so much. She looks up at him with a tiny half of a smile and a light in her eyes that no one else can put there and that no one else will ever be able to put out, and when he thinks about putting that light out himself, he groans and he comes, and within a few minutes, he's hard again, and this time he does it laying on top of her, listening to her soft gasps and imagining each as her last breath, but not yet, not yet, _not yet_.

By the time he's finished a second time, he thinks he's gotten her there three times, maybe more. Whatever the case, her eyelids are drooping and he thinks he's done a very good job of helping her relax. She barely moves as he undresses her the rest of the way, and he can't tell if she's pretending to be limp, playing at being dead for his and her amusement, or if he's just imagining things because that's what's on _his_ mind. He gets her into her nightgown and tucks her in, and he doesn't throw away the torn pantyhose just yet.

She falls asleep not long after he lays down next to her, and, yes, he's done a very good job relaxing her. He lost sight of that goal, for a little bit there, too caught up in how badly he needed her, but he's achieved it in the end, so that's all that matters. Ladd is even feeling a bit tired himself, and even though he rarely gets a solid night's sleep, he thinks he might actually fall asleep early tonight. He rests his face in Lua's hair and inhales, in and out, deep and even breaths until his own eyelids grow heavy and his body relaxes and his thoughts, always in motion, start to slow.

It's been a very good night for the both of them, he thinks.


End file.
